Little Ones of the Group
by lbug257
Summary: One speedster down to a two year old. What's going to happen next! Now the gas is de-aging everyone! Everyone, but Conner. (Read bottom notes to add to the story) De-aged fanfic
1. I'm de-aged!

**The winner is... Wait to see!**

**Sorry if you wanted others, I need information. not just a character.**

* * *

It was a normal day. Everything about was normal till the mission.

Batman came in and gave them a mission to go into a scientist lab and take his tests. The job seemed easy at the start.

Kid flash ran around grabbing things to give to the Bats.

"KF! Be careful what you grab!" Robin yelled to him.

"Please, Robin you know he would never do that!" Artemis said in a mean tone.

Kid stuck out his tongue then dropped a jar full of green gas.

* * *

**Kid Flash's POV**

I woke up on the floor. Everyone was looking at me. Wait! I'm standing! Why am I so close to the floor than?! I looked at the floor. My costume is on it. I began to freak out.

Robin pick me up wrapping my clothes around me. "Shh. Stop crying Wally. I told you to be careful."

I tried to say I wasn't crying, but only a hiccup came out.

Oh no! I am crying in front of my team and was wearing nothing. My crying increase and I started to scream.

Artemis took me from Robin. "Shh. Baywatch, calm down. No one will hurt you." She said nicely.

I kept crying. She should be making fun of me or disliking what happen.

Superboy took me. He started to hum. I started to stop and listen to him.

Supes gave me back to Robin. I wanted to be hugged and got that from the Boy Wonder.

I closed my eyes and fell back a sleep.

I woke up in the medical bay. Batman standing over me.

I looked at him with worry. How bad am I, I really wanted to say. Again nothing but a whipper came out my mouth.

"Wally! I'm-gald-you're-Ok!" Uncle Barry said to me as he picked me up of the table.

"Uncwe Bawwy!" I said and tried to get out of his hold.

"Put Wally back down. The team will wake him as a punishment for it happening." Batman said as Uncle Barry put me back down.

I was tested on, which was weird. The Bats really cared I was a... What he say? One to two year old. Maybe Robin asked him to.

* * *

**I got a few tricks up my sleeves...**

**So stay close so you can read! **


	2. First Day

Wally laid asleep on the couch. Conner and Robin won the job of watching him for today.

"Should we wake him up?" Conner looked at the sleeping child.

"Let him sleep. Babies need a lot of that." Robin didn't look up from his holographic computer.

"Why was he so moody early?" Conner looked at Robin for an answer.

"He needed sleep. Plus he was scared by what happen." Robin said as he was still on the computer.

Wally moved around in his sleep. He was mumbling something.

The now two older boys moved closer to her what he was saying.

"Blanky... Blanky..." He mumbled as he felt around in his sleep.

"He wants a blanket?" Conner asked Robin.

"I'll go check his room." Robin hopped up off the couch.

Robin came back with a red and yellow black with symbols of every superhero now on it. Each one was put on by hand.

They laid it on Wally. They giggled at the sight of Wally wrapped up in the blanket and hugging a pillow. Robin snapped a picture of him.

"Blackmail!" Robin yelled, waking up Wally.

Wally looked at them. Then at his Blanky.

"Wha?!" He blushed as red as his hair and tears formed in his eyes. "No bwackmaiw!" He yelled as he tried not to cry.

Conner picked up the crying speedster and hugged him. "Shh. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep, my little one." Conner sang to Wally calming him down.

Wally fell back to sleep. He woke up two hours latter. He moved around to feel something wet.

"Did you wet yourself?" Robin asked smiling. He is getting perfected blackmail.

"Y-yes." Wally said in a small voice and became red faced.

Conner picked up Wally and brought him to the restroom.

Wally blushed once Conner put a dipper on him. "No dippew! Boxews!" Wally yelled as he pulled at the dipper.

Conner pulled down Wally's dipper. "Quit messing with it or I'll spank you." Conner held up a hand.

Wally pulled his hands away and Conner pulled the dipper back up.

"Good boy. Now let's go get you something to eat." Conner picked up Wally who was still in only a dipper.

They made it to the kicten to see Megan and Artemis there.

Wally wanted pants fast, but he could only crawl which they learned early when he sped down a hall and fell on his butt.

"Awe! Look at Wally! He so cute." Meg said as she grabbed the baby speedster.

Wally released a cry and tried to get out of her hold.

Conner didn't like that and took back Wally. "You ok?" He asked the baby and got a nodded.

"Come here and let me see him." Artemis said to Conner.

Wally hide his blushing face. He was trying not to pee in the dipper, so no one will laugh at him.

"Awe. He blushing." Artemis got him to look at her.

He blushed harder and looked around. He could no longer hold it.

"Hehe. His dipper is full." Artemis said.

"I'll change it!" Megan said taking him away from Conner.

Wally was already embarrassed so let the lady do it without fighting. They came back and he was still red as his hair.

* * *

**I got a few tricks up my sleeves...**

**So stay close so you can read! **


	3. HA! You got de-aged!

**Wally's POV**

I sat there listen to the team talk about me. They were talking about if I still know their names.

Conner told them yes.

"Does he remember things?" Kaldur asked Conner, who knew more to me then Robin did, surprisingly.

"I do not know." Conner answered looking at me wrapped up in Blanky.

"Let's ask him." Robin said.

I pulled Blanky closer. Robin been saying he going to blackmail me when I get older again.

"Hey, Wally. Do you remember anything of the team?" He asked me.

"Wobin, wook. I am a good boy. I do wot want to tell a bad boy." I totally sound like a baby now, but I try to sound serious.

"Robin let me try." Conner walked up to me.

"Supey." I said as I walked closer to him, but fell do to Blanky.

"Wally, what do you remember about the team?" Conner asked me as he pick me up.

"Evewyone powews." I said to him.

I look at the Boy Wonder. He has a jar in his hands. It's full with a green gas.

I speed crawl to him and grabbed his legs, making him fall... With the jar.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I woke up on the floor. Wally's laughing and Conner says, "Oh boy."

I looked at the others. "Wha?" I couldn't get the 'T' out.

"Looks like we have another baby to take care of..." Everyone, but Conner and the speedster dashed out the room.

Conner picks us up. "If Wally's two, but you are bigger than him? What does that make you?"

We called Batman. He came running and I mean running into the cave. He gave me a quick check up... Right in front of Conner who had Wally faced the other way.

"He is de-aged to a 3 years old child." Batman said as we walked to the Medical Bay.

"So why is Wally two and Robin 3?" Conner was now holding a sleeping Wally.

"The jar was full with Wally and not all the way full with Robin." Batman picked me up. "Why did you get the gas from my testing room?"

"I wanted to hewp Wawwy." I said to my mentor.

"Conner, I guessing will take care of both you and Wally now. That's all." Bats leave me in Conner's arms as he walked through the Zeta Beams.

"So..." I said to Conner and Wally, who is waking up.

"Pway?" Wally had a board game set up.

"Pway." I said to him as I walked over to the game.

Conner sat there and played with us.

* * *

**That's the trick!**

**I only de-aged Wally and Robin. If you really, REALLY want someone else to be de-aged asked in a PM.**


	4. From you to me, I de-age you

**Conner's POV**

The two kids were asleep on the couch. It weird I can bond with two babies and not them as teens.

"Bwothew?" Wally was waking up. "Bwothew?!" He looked scared.

I quickly went over and pick him up. I hum a lullaby to him like before.

"I wove you Bwothew..." He calling me that.

I just kept at the lullaby. He was so asleep in my arms.

The Zeta Tube came to life. Roy walked in. He took one look at Robin and Wally and fell over laughing.

"This... This is great!" He said in his laughs.

I know Bats said try to get no more people de-aged, but...

I tossed the jar that we took as long with four others. One Robin broke and another one I just tossed. **(Make sure to read the bottom please.)**

I watched as the meanie, what Robin called him, changed into a toddler. I say he is a five years old.

**Roy's POV**

I woke up after Conner tossed a jar at me. Must have knocked me out.

"Good morning, Baby Roy." I was in Conner's arms. My costume laid on the floor over to the side.

I felt to see if I was wearing nothing... I'm wearing a dipper.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you are potty trained yet." Conner said as my face redden.

"I want to see Mom." I mumbled.

"We don't have a female person to take care of you guys. They all left.' Conner said.

A plan came to my mind. "Conner, do you like taking care of us? If so get more kids." I said and got a smile from him.

* * *

**Two more people to de-aged. Pick willing and NO! I will not De-aged Conner.**

**I will answer question and try to add them in.**


	5. Watch them and became them

Everyone that wasn't de-aged in the Young Justice noticed Conner bonding with the babies of the team... So they want to bond with them too.

* * *

**First up; Megan**

Wally was not eating her burnt cookies now, Robin picked on Wally till he cries, and Roy was upset for being de-aged.

Megan picked up Wally. "There, there Wally. The meanie Robin will sit in the corner." She said as she put Wally on the couch and then walked Robin and made him stand in the corner.

"Meg... May me leave now?" Robin asked in the cutest voice he could do. She glared at him and he turned back around.

"Meg! I don't need a dipper. I'm a big boy." Roy said as she put a new one on him.

"You use to be big." Megan decide she had time to watch a movie with them...

WORSE THING TO DO!

"Why is he flying?"

"Why is the sky green and the ground blue?"

"He upsidedown Wally."

"Oh."

"I want food! Make us food!"

"Food!"

"FOOD!"

After the movie was over Megan pasted the job to the next person.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis seemed nicer to them and that seem to scare Wally. He would run away from her, or speed crawl away, to hiding under the couch.

"Wally, come out." Artemis said to him.

"No!"

"Please."

"You awe wot Awtemis." Wally said as he crawled deeper.

"Yes, I'm Artemis." Artemis crawled in after him.

The others smiled at this and Roy looked at Conner who walked in. He held a jar in his hands.

Artemis was knocked out cold.

When she woke up she was a four years old and was crying.

"Nap time." Conner said to them as he picked up the smallest, Wally, and Artemis. He hum as everyone got on the couch to sleep. "G'night."

"G'gnight... Bwothew." Robin and Wally said to Conner.

* * *

**One more person to de-aged. Pick well my good people.**

**Pick a female to help Conner with the babies.**

**Is this going by to fast?**

**Favs 5, follwers 13, and views 631. Yahoo!**


	6. Talkes among the babies

As the kids started to wake up they noticed that their watcher is gone.

"Bwothew?!" Robin and Wally called.

"Conner?" Roy got up to look for him.

Artemis was just realizing she is a four years old. "What happen?"

Conner came into the room fast. "You guys all right?" Conner asked as he used a towel to dry his head.

"Yes." Roy, Robin, and Wally said.

Artemis looked at him for an answer.

"De-aged." Conner said. "Who wants a bath?"

Wally crawled over to him after falling off the couch with Robin behind him. "Me." They called as they came over to him.

Conner picked up the two and brought them to the restroom.

"Are they bathing together?" Artemis asked.

"Conner bathes use to bath one of us alone and the others together. I hope he will still do that." Roy said to Artemis as he got off the couch.

"We may have to bath together?" She as asked with a scared voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Roy stated.

Conner came back with a Robin in a towel and a Wally hiding in another towel.

"Shhhh! Me hiding." Wally said as he was set down on the couch.

"Yes you are." Conner said as he smiled at the two years old. "You guys are next." He picked up Artemis and Roy.

"NO!" They yelled as they were brought to the restroom.

Wally looked out of his towel at Robin sleeping in the one next to him. "Wob?"

"Yeah Wawwy." So he not sleeping.

"Me hungry." Wally's tummy growled at them.

"Me too." Robin stated.

Soon Conner came back with two blush kids. They didn't say anything to each other.

"Hungry!" The two boys on the couched said.

"I was guessing you guys were." He made them lunch.

"Thank Bwothew!" Robin and Wally said with a mouth full of food.

* * *

**One more person to de-aged. Pick well my good people.**

**Pick a female to help Conner with the babies.**

**Is this going by to fast?**

**Favs 5, follwers 14, and views 739. Yahoo!**


	7. Batman is DE-AGED?

**Batman!?**

* * *

Conner had the kids sleeping after waking a very long movie. It almost put him to sleep. He thought about who next person to de-aged.

Batman then walked in... And a huge smile came to Conner's face. An evil smile.

"Batman look at the kids. Are they cute?" He was off the couch moving to the jar on the table.

Batman looked at the kids.. Mostly Robin. "Yes they are."

Conner picked up the jar and turned back around. He tossed it at the Dark Night.

* * *

**Batman's POV**

I woke up on the floor and stood up. My costume was to big. I looked at the at the jar on the floor.

"Conner?..." I said.

"Yes... Um mini Batman." I looked at him and noticed he was taller now.

"What happen?!" I was scared and tried not to show it, but being changed back is something to be scared about.

"You tripped and the jar fell off the table." Conner walked over. "You look to be 15... The others were younger so they became babies well you became a teen."

I walked to Robin and the other babies on the couch. They are waking up.

"Batman?" Wally and Robin said together.

"Wob... HE BE A TEEN!" Wally said.

"Me see that!" Robin yelled back.

"You need to stop yelling and talking like babies!" I yelled.

"Us can't!" Robin and Wally yelled back.

"STOP!"

"US CAN'T!"

"WILL YOU SMALL ONES STOP!" Conner yelled picking up Robin and Wally.

"Bwothew!" They wailed.

"Yes?"

"ME hungry!" Wally yelled.

"ME want daddy!" Robin yelled at Conner.

"Here, Batman... Or should we call you Bat Teen?" Conner said as he gave Robin to the new teen.

"It stays Batman!" I said angry.

"Let's get them FOOD!" Conner yelled as he ran to the kitchen with Wally in his hands.

"Robin... I think Conner up to something." I said.

"Woy, Awtemis, and Daddy... Me have no idea." Robin said. "But he good."

"I'm looking into this." I said.

* * *

**Bat-Teen! How was that?!**

**Favs 6, followers 14, and 1,421 views!?**


	8. League and plans

The League came to talk to Batman.

"What happen to you?" Flash mixed together.

"Uncwe Bawwy!" Wally called from Conner's arms.

"Hi kid." Flash petted his head.

"The gas fell off the table and on to me." Batman said to the League.

They looked at the teen when he talked before Flash laughed at him.

"Bats... Your... Voice..." He said between laughs.

"What about it?" Batman said angrily.

"It's different!" Flash was still laughing.

Batman walked up to Flash. He noticed the Flash was taller than him now.

He kick the Flash in the knee. "Nothing is wrong with my voice!"

"Oww. Oww. Oww... He still has a tempter." Flash said before getting kicked again.

"Bat!" Conner pulled away the teen. "We do not hurt people." Conner started to give Batman a talk.

Flash giggled at the teens talking. Bats would shoot bat-glares at him and Conner would make him look at him.

"Awe! They look like a family. Who would be the mother than?" Megan walked in the room.

The boys looked at her. "What?!" They said.

"There no mother to help you guys?" Meg said.

"NO!" Conner gave Robin to Batman as they said that.

"Oh..." Megan walked away.

Flash continue to laugh.

"Conner, let's de-aged Flash next..." Batman whispered to Conner.

"I'll get more gas than..." Conner walk through the Zeta Beams.

"He getting some more gas, Robby." Batman played with Robin hair.

"Daddy told him to.." Robin said to Batman.

"Well... He doing it." Batman said and smiled. "Hello teen Barry." He whispered to the baby in his hands.

* * *

**Bat-Teen! How was that?!**

**Favs 6, followers 14, and 1,421 views!?**


	9. Flash the flash back to teen years

"Bad Bat! Go to... Hehe... Your room! HAHAHA!" Flash was watching the people that got de-aged while Conner was away.

"Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Batman yelled back at him.

Flash put on a mad face. "Don't make me get the paddle." Wally tried to hide from him as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Does it look like I care!" Batman tried to get up in Flash's face.

Flash frowned. "Normally that works on Wally..." He mumbled to himself. "Ok. I'll just let Conner punish you."

"Guys stop." Conner walked in with more jars of gas.

"Here let me help." Batman winked at Conner. He grabbed two jars from him.

Batman was walking by Flash and tossed one down with the lid not all the way on. Flash picked it up.

"You forgot one." Flash said as he ran to Bats.

The Flash tripped over a sleeping Roy. He made the jar break.

* * *

**Flash's POV**

I woke up on the couch. I looked around.

"Hello... Teeny Flash." Batman said before laughing.

"What?!" I jumped to my feet. My costume was to big. "WHAT HAPPEN?!" I screamed at them.

"You tripped with a de-age jar in your hands." Conner said as he winked back at the bat.

"ALL GREAT! I'm a teen!" I scream before going to Wally's room to get some clothes that fits.

* * *

**Pick again who get de-aged!**

**Favs 10, followers 21, and 2,057 views!?**


	10. Superman and witch boy is De-aged too!

Conner was helping the man of steel and was forming another part of his plan... De-aged two people this time!

They are fighting Klarion the witch boy. He seems to think he is all high and mighty.

_A villain and a hero should be fun! _Conner thought as he pulled out two jars. He tossed one at Superman and the other at the witch boy.

A cry was heard from Klarion and Superman had fainted like everyone else.

* * *

**Klarion's POV**

I got up and found the suit was too big. I wanted to hurt the boy of steel, but he looks huge now and I would have no chance.

"Hello Klarion... You are small, are you older than 9 years? I thought if you are an adult you turn to a teen?..." Superboy said as he walks around me.

"Stop this stupidness and change me back!" I yelled at him.

"Tt! Someone is getting put in the corner once we get to the mountain." Superboy smiled at me.

I noticed a second Superboy waking up. He was wearing the man of steel suit... Superman is a teen?

* * *

**Superman's POV**

I looked at the small version of the witch boy and Conner who was smiling talking about going back to the mountain.

"Conner?" My voice creaked as I said his name.

He looked at me. A look that said 'I have no clue what to do' was on his face.

"Hello..." Conner said as he walked over. "Let's um... Go to the mountain..."

"Ok..." This is weird.

* * *

**Sorry for a long wait I was on vacation and put up a new story. Batsy: Toby Batone, Batman's new sidekick.**

**Favs 12, followers 22, and 2,700 views!?**


	11. Klarion is like a (smallish) big brother

Conner, Clark, and Klarion walked into the mountain.

Batman was still dressed as Batman. Flash was now dress as Barry.

"Hi!" Wally and Artemis squeaked.

"Hello flash boy and arrowett." Klarion said to the now babies. "I see you guys got it to."

"Kwawion!" Wally crawled over to him and hugged his leg.

"Let got!" Klarion lifted up his leg and shacked it with a now giggling Wally on it.

"No." He said in his giggles.

"Boy of steel, doesn't matter with one, just get this demon off my leg." Klarion said shacking his leg harder.

Conner smiled and pulled Wally off the witch boy. Then the speedster started to cry.

"Shh. Wally calm down." Barry said as he sped over.

Wally began to scream for the witch boy. Klarion looked at him and sighed.

"Shh calm down Flash boy." Klarion gently took Wally. "A hero is not going to like you being my friend." He whispered in Wally's ear.

"Me don't cawe." Wally sniffed.

Klarion blushed when he relized all the heroes were looking at them. He turned around not wanting to look at them.

"Klarion why are you a kid?" Batman asked.

"I got smacked with a jar full of green gas. AND I'M NOT A KID!" Klarion turned back around with Wally still in his arms. "I'm 13!"

Batman looked at him with a look. Conner just looked confused and then looked out the window.

"It's time for bed guys." Conner picked up Roy.

Wally was still in Klarion arms and were sleepin on the couch.

* * *

**Favs 17, followers 27, and 3,414 views!?**


	12. Truth of why Conner de-ages people

Megan walked around looking at the younger ones. She saw Conner and Clark will not talk to each other.

Conner smiled at Megan. "Hey! Catch!" He yelled as he tossed a jar.

She turned to catch it let me said, but missed and it hit her in the chest.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

"Owwie!" I said as my clothes changed to fit my smaller body.

"Oh dear..." Batman and Barry said as they looked at me.

"HI!" Wally yelled as Klarion carried him into the room.

They looked at me. Wally was confused and Klarion looked unpleased.

"Wha? Me see mini you?" Wally said.

"Yes you do." Klarion said.

John came over after a long talk with Conner. He picked me up and took me to Mars for some family help.

* * *

"Um... COnner." Klarion said after everyone was a sleep.

"Yes?" He got as an answer.

"Why are you changing everyone ages? Do you not like the really them?" Klarion looked at Conner with Wally sleeping on his lap.

"I-I... I like them normal... But I want a family... No one will give me that... So I made one." Conner said to the witch boy.

"I see... I noticed you aren't as mad as you are normal." Klarion got up with Wally on his shoulder now. "Why I'm being nice is because I can't find familiur."

* * *

**Sorry don't now the cat's name and I don't want Megan really in this cause some people are to nice.**

**favs 20, fellers 30, and views 3,825.**


	13. Who is going to back to normal?

Conner looked at the sleeping kids and teens. He walked up to Batman and put a jar in his arms with a note on it. Then left Mount Justice.

Three hours latter, the teens and kids woke up. Batman looked at the jar and note in his hands.

"What's that Bats?" Barry asked.

"It's from Conner." Batman started to look over it.

_'I'm sorry for what I have done! I been changing the group to kids and teens, have a family. In this jar in your hands is a way to reverse the de-aging gas, but only a few to make back to normal._

_From Conner'_

"Conner has been doing this... I was correct!" Batman said.

"I knew he was doing this and talk to him about it." Klarion stated.

Everyone looked at him as he held the baby speedster. "Really now?" They said.

"Yes. That gas should bring four back to normal. I'll stay young." He said to the group.

They all stood there. Thinking of who should be normal and who shouldn't. Then started to fight about it.

"ME ME!" Robin yelled as he hugged onto Batman's leg.

"No! Us!" Roy and Artemis yelled at Robin pulling him off of Batman.

As the kids fought the teens yelled at each other, which woke up the youngest Wally.

He started to scream at the scared of screaming at them. Klarion started to try and calm him down.

"QUIT IT!" Klarion yelled at them and the room fell silent except for the crying baby. "Now... We wil decide who is back to their normal age when Conner is back from school because he will decide. It was his fault we are like this and it's time for him to fix it... Now calm down Wally."

They went to the kitchen to get Wally to eat and stop crying.

"I think Wally should stay young. He has became more like a baby everyday and it will be hard for him to change back to normal." Batman said to everyone.

"WHY! HIS-PARNETS-WILL-KILL-ME!" Barry said.

* * *

**Pick who is going to be normal again. Not Wally or Klarion.**

**favs 23 followers 32, and views 4,526.**


	14. Back to normal

Conner walk in to the cave to see a crying Wally, a screaming Klarion, and cowering kids and teens. He just smiled at them and calmed down Wally.

Klarion stopped and looked at Conner. "They are fighting over who changing back to normal. So you get to pick Conner."

Conner's face whitens. "OK... Batman and Flash are first... Back into the costumes so nothing is showing."

The two teens came back in the oversized costumes. Conner put down a jar and told them to open it.

Once it was open, the two teens changed into adults. They looked pleased at themselves and then Batman turned to Conner.

"What you have doing his wrong, Conner... But I'm pleased by how you took the courage to tell us." Btamna said as he then turned around.

"Um... Clark is next... Back into your suit." Conner said as he went to get a jar.

Clark was already in the costume and waiting for Conner. "Conner.. I see what you been doing to have a family and it's not right to make a family this way."

"I-I know..." Conner gives him the jar then walks out the room.

Clark was soon an adult again and was leaving the mountain without a word.

* * *

Conner sat in his room tears in his eyes. He was being bad and pretty sure he will be punish for that.

The door open and Wally walked in with some help for Klarion.

"Hi guys." Conner said to them.

"Come on Wally tell him. Come on." Klarion said as he lifted up Wally.

"I love Bwothew." Wally said with a finger in his mouth.

Conner felt more tears in his eyes and grabbed the baby. "Brother loves you, too."

"Me hungwy Bwothew." Wally said as he looked around the blank room.

"I know... I know." The three then walked out the room to the kitchen. "Artemis can be fully and Robin about to like age eight or nine." Conner said as he handed another jar to Batman.

"Ok Conner." Btaman said as he changed the babies into a kid and a teen.

* * *

**I'm going to end the story with one more chapter and start one with Wally, Roy, Robin, Klarion, and Conner growing up. How that sound?**

**favs 23 followers 32, and views 4,526.**


	15. The ending

The family has began with a lonely boy and started over with 5 very happy people.

Conner is the biggest and the oldest. He use to be alone.

Klarion, the second oldest and a small teen now. He was a mean grumpy person till Conner had him join the family.

Robin, the middle child. He is full of life and can share a smile to anyone.

Roy. Less to say about him other then he mostly stay to himself and now for snapping at adults.

Wally, the smallest and the youngest. He can only speed crawl and can't say his 'R's. Superspeed is on this little guys mind and food. **Warning: Feed fast and try not to get in the way.**

* * *

Wally laid in the crib at the end of the room, Robin running around as they try to get ready for bed, Klarion gets thing ready just incase Wally wakes up, and Conner was trying to catch Robin to put him in his bed. Batman and Flash stood in the door way watching the five.

"Robin. It's time for bed." Batman said as he stepped out.

"Hehe. No." Robin ran around the room till Flash grabbed him and gave him to Conner.

"Thank you, Barry." Conner said as he put the nine year old in bed.

"Welcome Conner. Also.. Will you guys be ok in this house? You could live at the mountain." Flash said as he looked around the room.

"Ye, we will be ok. We have already got cozy here." Klarion said to him.

"I'll be going." Batman said as he gave Robin one more hug then left the house.

"Bye buddy." Flash kissed Wally's head and got a giggled from the baby. Then he left.

"Good night!" Robin called out.

"Good night." Klarion and Conner said.

* * *

**Gonna make another story.**

**25 favs, 35 alerts, and 5,727.**


	16. Getting Things cleaned up: Name of other

**Info: I just wanted Megan out of the asking. Let's just say she is re-aged at Mars.**

* * *

**The next one is up now. It may take awhile now.**

**Name: The Littlest One of the Group.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
